The Wheels on the Bus
The Wheels on the Bus is a children's song that first appeared in Going Places!. Original Lyrics ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town ::The doors on the bus go open and shut ::Open and shut, open and shut ::The doors on the bus go open and shut ::All through the town ::The people on the bus go up and down ::Up and down, up and down ::The people on the bus go up and down ::All through the town ::The babies on the bus go "Wah, wah, wah!" ::"Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!" ::The babies on the bus go "Wah, wah, wah!" ::All through the town ::The mommies on the bus go "Shh, shh, shh!" ::"Shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh!" ::The daddies on the bus go "Shh, shh, shh!" ::All through the town Barney Live in Concert Lyrics In Barney Live in Concert, the song is given a hip-hop makeover. As such, new lyrics were added to some of the ones above. ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town ::Wheels on the Bus! ::The wheels on the Bus! ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town ::The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish ::swish swish swish, swish swish swish ::The doors on the bus swish swish swish ::All through the town ::Wheels on the Bus! ::The wheels on the bus! ::The horn on the bus goes beep beep beep, ::Beep beep beep, beep beep beep ::The horn on the bus goes beep beep beep ::All through the town ::The baby on the bus goes "Wah, wah, wah!" ::"Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!" ::The baby on the bus goes "Wah, wah, wah!" ::Give him a bottle! ::Gonna take a bus ride. ::Gonna take a bus ride. ::Gonna take a bus ride. ::Just get on the bus, ::Gotta get on the bus! ::We're gonna take a bus ride. ::Come on everybody, ::Get on the bus! ::Gonna take a bus ride, ::Come on! ::The monkey on the bus goes "Oo ah ah!" ::"Oo ah ah! Oo ah ah!" ::The monkey on the bus goes "Oo ah ah!" ::All through the town ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::Round and round, round and round ::The wheels on the bus go round and round ::All through the town! Children Song Used In... #Going Places! #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Barney's Adventure Bus #Good Job! #Ready, Set, Go! #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Round and Round We Go #On The Move with Barney (Videos Featured: Round and Round We Go/Barney's Adventure Bus) #Barney's Colorful World! #Let's Go for a Ride! #Barney's Colorful World! Live! (Soundtrack) #The Land of Make-Believe (album) #The Land of Make-Believe #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Music Box #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #Fun on Wheels (Video Featured: Round and Round We Go) #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo! #Barney Live in Concert #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Let's Go for a Ride!) Trivia *In the Season 3 episode Are We There Yet?, The Wheels on the Car uses the same tune of this song. *Also in the Season 3 episode Hats Off to BJ!, The Wheels on the Truck uses the same tune of this song. *In the Season 7 episode A Parade of Bikes, The Wheels on the Bike uses the same tune of this song. Category:Children Songs